Deseo Inesperado
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Fuese cual fuese el motivo, al parecer estaba convencida de que si quería saber sobre sexo debía hacerlo de la mano de un conocedor del tema. Semi-AU


**-Deseo Inesperado-**

Naruto no me pertenece.

Advertencias: PWP-Lime/lemon? Semi-AU: Un Minato-sensei y Hinata como una de sus ex-estudiantes.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mal, mal, mal.

Minato sabía lo que estaba mal, aquello que ella provocaba y que él no cortaba de raíz de una buena vez.

Iría al infierno.

Si seguía dirigiendo su mirada a los senos de ella así lo sería.

Hinata Hyuuga, la hija de su superior, novata, todavía demasiado joven, casi que aún su estudiante. No hacía mucho había dejado de serlo.

De la pequeña a la que había recibido bajo su ala y protección ya no quedaba mucho, y ella lo sabía al bajar un poco la cremallera de su chaqueta, aludiendo al calor, dejando ver la piel de su escote, el comienzo de sus formados senos. Redondos, grandes, probablemente exquisitos.

Se odió así mismo por mirar y permitir corromper él mismo la cercanía que ya existía entre ellos. Ella había sido uno de los genin que integraron su equipo, habían pasado por diversas situaciones, por misiones algunas más peligrosas que otras, enseñanzas, celebraciones… como su sensei por supuesto que la quería, _pero_...

Miró hacia los papeles de su ahora oficina obligándose a bajar su mirada y apartando sus ojos de ella. Sin embargo ella volvió a atraer su atención de la forma más sorpresiva. _Incorrecta_.

—Sensei… —llamó en un suave susurro y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

Minato volvió a levantar su mirada pero enfocándose en su ojos perla, no en la hendidura entre su pecho que había alcanzado a ver por un segundo. Estaba sonrojada demostrando también lo difícil que debía ser para ella actuar así, toda una primera vez exponiéndose de esa forma ante un _hombre_.

¿Por qué alguien como ella estaba mostrando claros signos de coqueteo?

¿Por qué llevaba puesta una falda?

Sólo es una niña, se dijo así mismo. Curiosa, probablemente. Maldadosa, nunca. ¿Por qué hacía esto entonces? ¿Estaba metida en algún reto o se trataba de un jutsu del que nadie se había dado cuenta?

Quizá era inseguridad, algún mal consejo de una amiga… la búsqueda de experiencia o la presión por estar al nivel de sus hormonales camaradas. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, al parecer estaba convencida de que si quería saber sobre sexo debía hacerlo de la mano de un conocedor del tema.

— _Hinata_ —dijo el rubio tratando de sonar firme, reprendiendo, trazando la línea que debía estar entre ellos.

Ella sonrió quedamente retrocediendo hacia su lugar.

—¿Sensei... puede ser que… sólo siente atracción por un tipo de mujer en específico?

—Hinata, ¿por qué preguntas eso? —dijo él de nuevo con su voz firme, pero al verla bajar la mirada sintió que la tensión disminuía. Esto no podía ser bueno para su corazón o salud mental—. Creo que nunca he considerado cuál sería la mujer de mis sueños.

Hinata levantó su rostro y ambos quedaron mirándose, algo iluminado en los ojos de ella que le aseguraron que no debió responderle.

Hinata era demasiado hermosa.

—¿Así que no importa con cuál mujer sea? —preguntó con más seguridad y esa voz que había estado usando hacia él y que esperaba nadie se hubiese dado cuenta durante esa última semana.

Que nadie se atreviera a entrar y notara la tensión.

Minato se guardó un resoplo de queja, debería decirle que se fuera. Esta chica frente a la que debía verse como el hombre maduro y responsable que era, estaba dificultando las cosas… manipulando todo con una estrategia tan diferente de lo que se esperaría y pensaría de ella, llevando a la luz que se trataba no de una adolescente común sino de una kuniochi.

Él mismo tenía en claro que en su mundo la edad no importaba a la hora de invertir poderes y habilidades por el bien de la aldea. Él mismo había estado arriesgando su vida desde los 12 años, ser shinobi significaba crecer rápido.

Sin embargo eso no tenía que extenderse obligatoriamente a un plano sexual por mucho que estaba consciente que la atracción entre ninjas no era un tema ajeno. Algun hombre que viese a su compañera de equipo entrenado su cuerpo no era inmune a ese tipo de pensamientos… _pero si se trataba de Hinata Hyuuga..._

 _Hinata Hyuuga y él._

Cuando sintió de repente una sensación de caricia en su pierna, el toque de ella con su pie bajo la mesa atreviéndose a actuar como la _mujer_ que podía seducir, Minato supo que después de todo no tenía una gran defensa frente a ella y su idea de que lo deseaba.

Sus pantalones empezaron a sentirse más apretados y necesitaba salir de allí antes de que realmente ocurriera algo de lo cual arrepentirse, sin embargo se mantuvo en su silla.

Por supuesto que importaba cuál mujer llevaría a la cama, y también importaba lo que fuese que impulsaba a Hinata actuar de tal modo y su percepción acerca de él... No podía seguir ignorando infinitamente lo que pasaba por la mente de ella y su comportamiento.

Con su mano detuvo su pie sujetándola por el esbelto tobillo. ¿Así que ella quería perder su inocencia? ¿Sentir las manos de un hombre apoderándose de su cuerpo?

¿Sabía en lo que estaba metiéndose?

Movió en círculos su dedo pulgar sobre la piel de ella, una suave caricia que incluso a él le hizo tragar en seco. Era casi surreal sentirse algo nervioso. Pero por supuesto, no se trataba de cualquier mujer sino de quien fue su pupila.

Sin embargo _era demasiado._

Se levantó con brusquedad de la silla, _por fin_ , decidido a alejarse de allí y pensar con cabeza fría donde la presencia de ella no pesara tanto… Pero cuando logró rodear la mesa Hinata también se levantó.

El movimiento fue rápido y su camino a la puerta se vio obstaculizado por ella, sin embargo todo recaía en la vacilación de él. Y ahora estaban tan cerca que Hinata debía notar el bulto dentro de sus pantalones evidenciando lo que ella podía lograr con unos simples gestos.

Sólo es una niña. No, no lo es. Era su estudiante. No. Ya no más.

—Nadie lo sabrá —prometió ella.

Porque nada ni nadie más había para él ahora. Sólo ella y sus admirables ojos claros, labios rosados, suave piel y sano cuerpo. Su pecho que se sentía agitado moviéndose tan cerca al de él.

Entonces Hinata sacó su lengua con una seguridad impropia de ella para humedecer sus labios —que, rogó él, _debía_ ser un gesto inconsciente— y Minato supo que sólo eran ella y él. Él un hombre innegablemente caliente que no podía separarla y hacerse su camino hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo podría alejarse? No cuando en un silencioso acuerdo ambos se acercaron más y ella buscó su boca, él sosteniéndola de un antebrazo.

Minato soltó un quedo jadeo abandonandose a las sensaciones que aquella inexperta boca le ofrecía. Hinata dio unos pasos hacia atrás llevándoselo a él y sin terminar el beso quedó sentada sobre la mesa con el rubio entre sus piernas.

Quizás fue sentirlas aferrándose a él como si no conocieran otros propósito lo que hizo que sintiera más dolor en su erección, y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta y llevó sus manos para desabrochar sus pantalones — _manos temblorosas_ —, Minato trazó un compromiso en su mente, una zona de seguridad para su propio bienestar mental: no iba a penetrarla.

Estaba condenado, seguiría besándola y acarciándola, pero no caería del todo. Al menos no tan pronto. No dejó que terminara de desabrocharle.

Minato se apartó del beso y creyó acercarse una queja de su dulce boca por lo que llevó su mano a taparla.

—Shh —susurró él.

Luego en un rápido movimiento la tomó hasta elevarla y pegarla a él, sus piernas ahora completamente aferradas a su cuerpo para no caerse y la empujó contra la pared. Hinata gritó de sorpresa pero pronto cerró sus labios para no hacer más ruido del necesario, prefiriendo acercarse nuevamente a su boca y besarlo con esmero.

Sin embargo tuvo ella misma que alejarse. Minato había tomado sus muslos tirando de ellos hasta pegarlos a su cintura, haciendo un fuerte empuje contra su esbelto cuerpo y logrando que su entrepierna quedara en contacto directo con la erección de él.

Su falda se enrolló hacia arriba mostrando su ropa interior, blanca, suave, femenina como ella, y Minato nunca hubiese creído que tal visión podría ser suficiente para hacerlo venir.

—Ah, Hinata —gruñó—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es no joderte sin cesar?

Minato sabía lo húmeda que ella estaba.

—Un día tienes que hacerlo —mencionó ella con su respiración agitada pero con determinación. Sus manos se agarraron más a él.

Él volvió a gruñir y comenzó a moverse estableciendo un ritmo, mezclando su propia anticipación con ella. La idealizó desnuda y en otro escenario. La quiso tener sobre una cama haciéndola gemir duro. Pensó en tocar sus desnudos pechos y lamer sus pezones. Ver su rosada lengua alrededor de su miembro.

Estaba cerca ya, y por la mirada y respiración de ella sabía que no era el único sintiendo placer.

Pero seguía estando mal mal mal.

Sin embargo no se alejaba. Aún estaban las piernas de ella alrededor de él tratando de agarrarse más fuerte, y su estimulado miembro seguía tocándola de una manera incorrecta. Rozando su tierna ropa interior.

Ella empezó su propio movimiento, uno casi imperceptible pero Minato pensó que era lo más sensual que había visto y le hizo llevar el ritmo más aceleradamente.

Realmente estaba cerca. _Se sentía tan jodidamente bien._

Y de repente escuchó un hermoso sonido de la garganta de ella. Dejó a su imaginación pensar en lo caliente, sedosa y apretada que presentía era el interior de Hinata, y entonces cerró sus ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó.

Se vino con fuerza y deseó por un momento que hubiese sido dentro de ella.

Un día...

—Sensei…

Un día la haría realmente suya.

Por ahora con su mente despejando de poco y la consciencia regresando, sin hacerle caso a su llamado la dejó deslizarse lentamente por la pared.

Luego salió de allí sabiendo que no se estaba alejando realmente de ella, quizás Hinata era la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro MinaHina, espero les haya gustado!


End file.
